A Chinese patent application (CN201410312842.0) discloses a bowstring playing instructing apparatus, which is able to play music by imitating a real violin. However, the apparatus is actuated to make a sound by a touch screen, and thus it fails to imitate playing realistically. The said Chinese patent application should be improved.